I can't be without you REWRTTEN
by DeltaSandman
Summary: It started as a horrid nightmare, then a confrontation from a gentle soul, and awoke to the comfort of her dear friend she loves deeply.


**Life is Strange I can't be without you REWRITTEN**

 **This takes place after Episode Five, Chloe survived.**

 _The first thing that happened was Max taking a picture of the beautiful blue butterfly that flew into the girls bathroom and gently landed on the bucket behind the stalls. A picture spat out of her favorite Polaroid camera of the butterfly she captured._

 _Max was clearly puzzled. How did she end up in the girls bathroom of Blackwell Academy? Then suddenly it hit her, and it hit her hard. This was the day Nathan Prescott came in and tried to shoot Chloe!_

 _"Wha- What the fuck?!" She blurted out almost shouting as she quickly poked her head out to see that Nathan entering the bathroom looking very nervous and twitched a little. He went over to the sink and rested his hands on it trying to calm himself._

 _"It's cool, Nathan." He mumbled to himself nervously. "Don't stress... you're okay, bro. Just count to three..." He took in a shaky breath. "Don't be scared. YOU own this school. If I wanted, I could blow it up! You're the boss." He assured himself shakily._

 _Shit! I can't let this happen! Max thought._

 _Her eyes widened and she felt her heart dropped to her stomach when the woman she loved entered the bathroom._

 _"Shit!" Max whispered in a frightened squeak. Without even thinking she rushed over to the fire alarm, remembering what to do to save her life. Max suddenly felt something very light land on her hand. She looked down to see it was the butterfly slightly flapping it wings. She ignored it attempting to proceed with the alarm, but she couldn't move her hand. She couldn't move her entire body!_

 _She was immobilized!_

 _"Why can't I move?! What the fuck is going on?!" Max was panicking now, and she can hear their conversation about to start._

 _"So what do you want?" Nathan's anxiety was replaced by hostility._

 _Chloe's voice filled Max's eyes with tears. "I hope you checked the perimeter, as my step-ass would say. Now, let's talk bidness-"_

 _"Come on! Fucking move!" Max was putting herself at risk by slightly elevating her voice, but it seems she wasn't noticed as their talk continued._

 _"I'd got nothing for you!" Nathan spat._

 _"Wrong!" Chloe growled. "You got hella cash!"_

 _As the 'negotiations' continued, Max felt herself being lifted off the ground like she was floating, and a bright glimmer absorbed her as she saw herself floating away from the stalls and forcing her to face Nathan pulling out his gun and pointed it directly at Chloe. "You don't know who the fuck I am or who your messing around with!" He shouted backing Chloe against the wall._

 _"CHLOE RUN!" Max screamed at the top of her lungs almost blowing her voice out. "RUUN!"_

 _It didn't seem to matter, since both of them were completely unaware of Max's fear frenzy as Nathan held her there with the gun dangerously close to her stomach and his face right up in front of hers._

 _"Where did you get that?! What are you doing?! Come on! Put that thing down!" Fear was creeping up in Chloe's voice._

 _"Don't EVER tell me what to do!" Nathan's rage was only building up. "I'm so SICK of people trying to control me!"_

 _"Prescott! Turn your junkie ass around and LOOK AT ME!" Max screeched like a maniac struggling to move out of her glimmering prison. "SOMEONE LOOK AT ME!"_

 _It was no use. Her words fell short of faint ears. "Nobody would ever even miss your "punk ass" would they?!"_

 _"Get that gun away from me, psycho!" Chloe cried out pushing Nathan away and the gun went off making Chloe fall to the ground with a blood stain on her stomach._

 _"CHLOE!" Max's shriek risked her vocal cords giving out, but she didn't care. Witnessing her best friend, the only woman she loved, falling to the floor completely still and a blood puddle was flowing. Tears burst from Max's eyes and she felt her heart being torn up in so many painful pieces. So much internal pain was forcing her body to shut down to prevent further emotional damage. Max didn't even care if she was trapped in a glowing bubble, the universe ended her life the second it ended Chloe's. It might as well end hers as well, prevent any other tornado's she might cause._

 _Everything suddenly turned ultra white and the last this Max saw was Nathan shaking Chloe's dead body. She didn't know what was happening now, but again she didn't care, unless it involved Chloe. She felt her body being released from whatever was holding it trapped as she collapse to her knee not even trying to move._

 _"What... what else do you WANT?!" Max's tone was now consumed by grief and rage starting to get very irritated at these games she's being thrown in._

 _"To see the other alternative." An unfamiliar female voice echoed gently._

 _That snapped Max out of it, and slowly got to her feet facing in the direction of where the voice came from. She was in complete shock to see a doe blanketed by a bright orb and quickly expanded into the form of a person and quickly faded revealing a young woman slowly approaching her. She was a young woman, about Max's age, with long straight blonde hair, and a blue feather pierced on her left ear. Her hazel eyes sparkled but were filled with regret. She wore a checkered red open buttoned shirt with a black shirt underneath, and torn worn out jeans. She looked like a divine angel._

 _A name escaped Max's lips. A name she was so thrilled to say. "Rachel?!" Her voice was cracking_

 _The woman gave her a small smile and gave her the faintest nod. "I told you I'd be seeing you soon, remember?"_

 _"Oh my god! Rachel!" Max hiccuped and rushed to Rachel trapping her arms around her tightly and sobbed violently. "I'm sorry, Rachel... I'm so sorry... We wanted to save you so bad! We weren't quick enough and..." Max was unable to form words as she began to blubber like a baby sobbing violently as she finally got to met Rachel Amber. She felt arms snaked around her neck and was pulled in further and Max was holding nothing back._

 _"Shhh..." Rachel soothed softly. "Listen to me, Max. You and Chloe... There was nothing you could've done to save me. I'm just so happy you and Chloe are okay now." She petted Max's hair for a few moments holding in the embrace before pulling away taking her hands into her own._

 _"Ch- Chloe's alive?!" Max was in pure disbelief. "She's okay?!"_

 _Rachel nodded looking sad. "I'm sorry I had to show you that... but... I wanted you to know... that saving Chloe was our top priority. And... you witnessing what that prick should've done..." She shook her head. "Max I'm so sorry. I just wanted to show you, that you made the right choice saving her... but that was so cruel..." She had tears flowing down her cheeks now too._

 _Max gripped her hands tightly. "Listen, Rachel." She started sternly. "What I have done to Arcadia Bay, and everyone who lived there, David, Principal Wells, David, Joyce... Kate..." She trailed off for a second at the thought of Kate. "That was horrible... And I have to live with that for the rest of my life! But I know for a fact, and what I have just seen, I can't live without Chloe! I would be eternally damned if she died. She's my number one priority now and always!"_

 _Rachel nodded. "I know, Max." She brought a hand to Max's cheek brushing away a tear with her thumb. "And she feels the same way about you too. That girl hella can't be without you too. I've seen it." She was silent for a second. "She always loved you."_

 _Max was blown away by what she just said. Chloe loves her?! "No! She loved you!" She insisted. "You were her angel! You were the one who saved her while I wasn't there and she was going through hell!"_

 _"She was my angel, too." Rachel said quietly. "But you're her life. You made her happy in a way I would never see her! It's always been you, Max. That's why you were given that power.."_

 _"Wait what?" Max was bewildered. "What do you mean?"_

 _Rachel smirked. "You weren't the only one to rewind time, Max."  
_

 _"But... I don't understand..."  
_

 _Rachel breathed deeply. "Like you, I got rewind powers, I used them in my favor, and protected Chloe from all sorts of crazy shit, and I was so hell bent on me and her bailing the hell outta Arcadia Bay that I got careless and signed my own death warrant... When I did pass on, I gave my power to you, knowing that you would keep Chloe safe."_

 _"Wait... did you get the vision-" Max was cut off._

 _"Of the tornado?" Rachel finished it. "Yeah I did, and that's why I got so crazy and wanting the money so bad..." She smiled again. "But she's safe now. Thanks to you."_

 _Max began to see that Rachel was beginning to fade. "R-Rachel?"_

 _"I gotta go now." She regretfully announced but gave her a hopeful smile. "But next time we all meet, it's going to be forever and we're going to have adventures of our afterlife times."  
_

 _Max let her tears flow again not wanting Rachel to leave her. "Don't go! Please!"_

 _Rachel pulled her back in shushing her softly to soothe the distressed girl. "Hush... It's okay. This isn't goodbye." Rachel planted a small kiss on Max's cheek and pulled away lifting her chin up to let tear stained blue eyes meet her sparkling hazel ones. "We'll see each other again. I promise. I'll be watching over you both. Always."_

 _And with that, Rachel had vanished with a warm smile leaving Max all by herself. Max let the tears flow freely again and collapsed down to her knees sniffling but a small weary smile was formed at the fact that she did had a chance to meet Rachel Amber and that all three of them will be reunited._

 _"Forever.." She murmured tiredly closing her eyes and gently brought her head down to rest._

* * *

Max shot up gasping for breath cold sweat dripping down her face. She took in shaky breaths trying to calm herself after that nightmare turned heartwarming meeting.

She felt an arm wrapped around her. "Hey, it's okay." Chloe's voice filled Max with pure relief and joy as she embraced the punk sobbing violently.

"Oh my god! Chloe! You're alive! Thank god you're alive!" Max was wailing.

It was a few days since they left the ravaged town of Arcadia Bay, and they're currently staying in a motel room for a couple of nights just to catch their breath. Max obviously told her parents the good news that she and Chloe were alright and were safe, they were going to wire her more money to help her get back home to Seattle, and this time, Chloe was going to be part of the family.

Chloe gripped her around Max tensed up trying to calm her Super Max. "Max calm down." She murmured softly petting her hair tenderly. "I'm okay, you're okay. We're both alive. It was just nightmare." She shushed the small girl. "I got you, Max. You're safe I promise."

Max pulled away seizing Chloe's arms looking at her blue orbs with her own. "Chloe, listen to me... What I have done... What I allowed I'm going have with that choice for the rest of my life, and hurts. But I have no regrets." Max started tearing up again. "Because I know I can't live without you, Chloe! You're part of my life and I will always be with you! Always!"

Chloe was speechless, but tears were falling down her face. "Max..."

The photographer was not finished. "I love you, Chloe Price. All my heart and soul." Max didn't even think about the consequences or the potential scenarios as she dived forward claiming Chloe's lips with her own passionately kissing her. Chloe was taken by surprised by her move but quickly returned the favor pulling Max in further savoring every moment of their second kiss, and this time Chloe did not break away. A moan escaped their mouths continuing to hold in their kiss in but both reluctantly pulled for the need of air.

Chloe cupped Max face with her hands wiping away her tears with the palm of her thumbs, and Max returned the favor. "Max, I love so much! I was such a selfish ungrateful friend and person while you gave me kindness and love I didn't even deserve. You're my life, Max and I'm am never leaving you! Not even this world is going to stop us."

Max smiled burying her face on Chloe's neck nuzzling on it making the punk shiver slightly. "Lay down with me." Chloe whispered.

Max nodded and was brought down onto the bed with Chloe trapping her in her arms and both of them sharing a quick loving kiss. "Now it's my turn to protect you." She vowed.

"And I'll protect you." Max whispered holding her Chloe close. "And I have a message: Someone Hella loves you."

Chloe was silent but she knew what she meantt. It didn't matter and kissed her forehead gently. " _I_ hella love you, Maxine Caulfield."

"Max... never Maxine." She reminded her making both girls chuckle.

What was ahead of them was unknown and from what they learned, a lot of crazy shit can happen, but they did know this. They were going to take over the world, and this time they were going to do together, and will always be together forever in this world and the next.

* * *

 **Probably not top quality fanfic, but ever since Life is Strange ended, I witnessed both endings. Watching Arcadia Bay was horrible, but sacrificing Chloe to save the town emotionally drained me. I remember watching Geek Remix Live stream and when it came down to that final decision, I was so scared for Chloe, that I even shouted "Fuck the town!" I know that's cruel of me to yell, and I didn't really meant it, but I was freaking terrified for Chloe.**

 **I hope this gives you guys some closure to the post ending.**

 **Special Thanks to Geek Remix for an awesome playthrough, and thank you guys as well.**


End file.
